Advances in the manufacture of electronic components such as semiconductor dies have given rise to the need for electronic devices with increasingly tight pitched groups of resilient, electrically conductive contact structures for contacting and making electrical connections with electronic components. Examples of such electronic devices include probe card assemblies used for testing dies of a semiconductor wafer and sockets for testing singulated dies. As signal carrying contact structures become increasingly more tightly pitched, however, problems can arise. For example, the closer signal carrying contact structures are to one another, the greater can be the tendency for cross-talk between such signal carrying contact structures. Such cross talk can be particularly pronounced when the signals are high frequency signals.
Some embodiments of the invention disclosed herein can address the foregoing problems as well as other problems in the prior art.